Enigma
by ellieh804
Summary: AU. He is not the president and she is not the fixer. They both are B613 agents.
1. A Trust Person

_A/N: So, this story is an AU olitz story. Olivia and Fitz (or Maria and Joseph, their code names) work for a branch of B613 called Enigma. Their personalities are, of course, canon. I just threw them into Huck's world and now, let the fun begin.. Hope you will like it and please, leave a review and say if you want me to continue this story, please:) If I will continue writing it is up to you. FYI, the following chapters would be longer, this is just an introduction.._

* * *

><p><em>chapter one - <span>A Trust Person<span>_

_"Your idea is bullshit."_

_"Excuse me, but you didn't even to manage to keep your own puppy on a leash, so stop fucking with mine. It's not my fault you lost track of Ferguson."_

_"Shut the fuck up. We're fucked. As soon as William finds out we lost one, he's gonna go all psycho and shoot us all!"_

_"Calm down, both of you. We need to figure out what to do."_ Her headache was killing her and her coworkers weren't making her feel any better._ "William's gonna be here any second now and you two asses aren't making this any better."_

Exactly the moment she stopped talking, the main door into the conference room flew open and a tall man in a suit with sunglasses on, even though it was night, walked inside. He looked over them all and walked directly to the man sitting next to Olivia. He bent down to whisper something to him and when he stood up straight again, he pushed the sunglasses up his forehead. _"So. What's our progress on the vice president's wife's group of fellas?"_

Olivia handed him a CD. _"Security footage of the front of the building where their documents are. No one was seen going in or out for over a week. I went over it three times, not a person. They probably moved the documents, I'm sure by now they know we're following them."_

He took the CD and patted Olivia's shoulder. _"Good job, new girl. Anyone else? Anything?"_

One of the men who were yelling at each other earlier stood up and leaned against the conference table. _"I lost one of them. I was tracking his phone, but it was burner. I found it in a trashcan on Pennsylvania Ave."_

_"What the fuck do you mean you lost one of them?! Are you messing with me, Brian? Because now it's not the right time. Let me remind you what we're dealing with. The vice president's wife has been accused of participating in an act of domestic terrorism! An anonymous letter was sent to the president saying Mrs Nichols is the leader of a group of terrorists! Does that sound okay to you?! The fuck not, that's why we're burying it! You had one job, Brian. One goddamned job!"_ William walked away from the conference table to the door of his office. _"Find that fucker and God help you if you ever lose him again."_ It was clear he was done talking to Brian. _"The new girl Maria and Joseph. To my office, now."_

Olivia stood up and, along with the man sitting next to her, followed William to his office. Joseph held the door open for her. _"Thanks,"_ she whispered before she walked inside the office. She started working there a month ago, after she finished law school. No, she didn't find this job listed in a newspaper, if that's what you're thinking. William approached her one day when she was moving out of the Stanford campus and offered her a deal she couldn't refuse. She had no idea then what B613 was, let alone it had a branch called Enigma. But here she was, bound with a lifetime contract with no other option but do what they told her without any clue on why they picked her.

William handed Joseph a picture of a man. He showed it to her and they both looked at William in question they already had answer for. _"I think you know what to do. Kill him."_ It wasn't important to know why. _"He's having a dinner with one of his business partners now, though I really doubt it's his business partner, based on the place they're having the dinner at."_ He raised one eyebrow and handed Olivia a card with an address. _"A bad part of the city. The guy is probably a crackhead. I guess you have an hour, maybe hour and half to get there. Better get moving, shall we?"_

She and Joseph quickly gathered all their personal belongings, including guns, and got into Joseph's car. They were on a task together a couple of times during her brief time at Enigma, but he never let her drive. She didn't mind that much, although it made her feel like he didn't believe in her skills. _"How are we gonna do it?"_ she asked, talking about getting rid of the guy.

_"I was going to let you decide,"_ he said and caught her off guard. That was the first time anyone was interested in her opinion. She was just a newbie to everyone.

_"Okay then.. Uh.. What about a simple carjacking gone wrong? We wait until he parks his car outside his house and then we shoot him. We'll have to go through the car and get his money and stuff, but it should work, as long as we look out for any security cameras there might be."_ She found herself hoping that the man will have some cash in his pockets. She could really use some extra money. _"Or we could do it while he's still at the bad part of the city. Shit happens there all the time, no one will look into it."_

_"Good job, Maria."_ He smiled at her briefly before gluing his eyes back on the road. _"You're good."_

She smiled back at him, but stayed quiet. She felt somehow intimidated being in a car with him, though it seemed like he was really trying to make her feel comfortable. He was the only one in Enigma who talked to her besides work stuff. And she had to admit, he was handsome. Some fifteen years older than her, but without a single gray hair. He was well-built and his eyes were constantly sparkling. She'd be lying if she would say she didn't fancy looking at him.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. _"Where are you gonna sleep tonight?"_

_"W-what?"_ She heard him, but she needed time to figure out an answer to his question. And more importantly, why was he asking?

He smiled at her again. _"You heard me, Maria. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."_ Of course he knew. How couldn't her? They all probably knew.

Olivia sighed. When William presented her with the deal at Stanford, she didn't take it because she liked it, but because she had no other choice. Even though she was the top of her class, no firm wanted a law student in shabby clothes, makeupless, with messy hair. She wasn't one of the spoiled rich kids that topped all the other classes. She was just an ordinary girl with an uneasy life. Naive, maybe. She thought leaving to DC with William will change her life. And it surely did, just not for the better. _"It's none of your business."_

_"You've been working with us for a month and not even once have I seen you leave the office for something other than business. So I'm asking you, where are you gonna sleep tonight?"_ His tone was hard and though he didn't spare her a look, she knew exactly what she'd see in his eyes.

_"Why should I trust you with that kind of information?"_ Olivia didn't want to tell him the truth. As much as it was eating her from inside, she couldn't tell him. She was just so ashamed of herself.

He shrugged._ "You shouldn't. Enigma is a tricky business, everyone can betray you at any time. We shouldn't know stuff about each other."_ Silence lingered between them for a while before he decided to break it and continued talking. _"But we could be each others' trust person."_

Olivia couldn't help herself but laugh at the casual tone he said it in. Like they weren't on a drive to murder a man without absolutely no reason on their minds. _"A trust person? What is that? Is that even a thing?"_

_"It's a thing. I've wanted to ask you that since the day you came."_ Olivia's breath caught in her throat. _"It's the kind of deal Brian and Quentin have. They tell each other everything about themselves, every single little thing, so they can't betray each other. And they have a person to tell everything to. A friend."_ He gazed at her and grinned. _"And I'd very much like to have a friend too. Haven't had one in a while."_

_"I barely know you, Joseph. I have no reason to tell you my name,"_ she reminded him and looked out of the window. He already pulled over in front of the restaurant. This was the waiting part.

He stopped the engine and turned on his seat to face her. _"You don't have to give me your name, Maria. I don't know you either."_

_"What about we start with little things? Bits and pieces? Let's just not.. Spill it all at once in a car in the crappiest part of this city. Frankly, I'm not in a sharing mood right now."_ Joseph really surprised her. She always thought he was a strict professional one hundred percent committed to his job. And now he was in a car with her, smiling at her and asking her to be his friend. What an interesting direction the night went.

_"Agreed. I'll start. I had an affair with my Advanced Criminal Defense professor. I had a serious crush on her from the moment I first saw her in class.. Unfortunately, she wasn't as good in bed as I thought. It didn't last."_ He was tapping beats on the steering wheel while talking, but he was looking at Olivia. Not even once he looked elsewhere.

She gazed at her knees. _"I'm homeless. I've been since I was fifteen. I put myself through law school by cleaning offices of the people I wanted to be. I have a huge bill on my name and not enough money to pay rent."_

_"Makes my story sound like a diary entry of a horny seventeen year old. I'm sorry, Maria."_ He reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She felt relieved she finally said this out loud. She slept at their office on Maryland Ave any chance she got. It was almost every night. People thought she was just too industrious, staying in the office late and coming early. _"But.. Where do you stay when William throws everyone out for one of his late night meetings?"_

She was avoiding eye contact. _"I walk around the town.. See, I thought by accepting the job William offered me, I'll get out of the dirt. But I only made it worse."_ Olivia knew she couldn't get out of the job. Ever. The only way she could was death. William made it very clear. The point of Enigma was to disappear people. Buildings and planes full of important people, she was sure it wouldn't be a problem for one of the nine other people that worked there to disappear one woman.

_"If you ever need to, you can stay at my place."_ His offer caused her heart to skip a beat. Did he actually hear what he was saying?

_"You can't be serious."_ Her expression was stone cold, but he, however, was smiling. _"Why would you want to give away a weakness?"_

_"That's what a trust person would do."_ His explanation made her smile back at him. _"Besides, you're so damn good it would be no problem for you to find my address. William still calls you the new girl, Maria, but you're good. I've seen you look for people. You can track anyone. Not like the other assholes in Enigma who sometimes can't even keep track of their own sandwich."_

She allowed herself a moment of silence before she found the inner strength to look him in the eyes. _"And tonight?"_

_"As long as you buy chinese for both of us once we're done here, I don't see a reason why not."_ His eyes were now fixed on the restaurant's door, though they still had a lot of time before the guy was supposed to show up.

Olivia was trying to remember how much money she had left. _"I guess that'd be okay."_

Suddenly, he handed her a small paper card. _"If all that you just told me isn't worth my name, I don't know what is. Go ahead, read it."_

She was stunned by his actions. For a month he barely noticed her, though he was the only one who talked to her. And now he was giving her a card with his name. Without looking at him, she turned the card around and read the name in a voice that was barely a whisper. _"Fitzgerald Grant.." _She tore her look away from the card. _"Fitz."_

He nodded, visibly pleased by the way the night turned out. _"Yeah."_

She hesitated for a while, but then she asked him, _"Do you have a pen?"_ He handed her one and the net thing she knew, her name was on the card too. She gave both the pen and the card back to him.

He read it aloud, just the way she did. _"Olivia Pope."_ He hid the card in his jeans' pocket. _"Livvie."_


	2. The Sound Of Silence

_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update.. Anyway, I did my best with this chapter. Hope you'll like it:) Thank you for reading and reviewing:)_

* * *

><p><em>chapter two - <span>The Sound Of Silence<span>_

He pulled over in front of the nearest Subway. As soon as the car stopped, Olivia got out and ran in, without saying a word. He watched her in awe, amazed by how she captured his attention. He couldn't figure out what was so special about her, yet his eyes never had enough of this woman. She was so different from everyone he's ever met. Special even. There was no particular reason for the feelings she had awaken in him. Fitz knew her for a little over a month, but he was sure she already took a special place in his life, though they've barely talked until this night.

It didn't take her long to come back with the food. As soon as she fastened the seat belt, Fitz started the engine and got on the road to his building.

Olivia put the bag on the dashboard. _"I didn't know which one you like best, so I just bought two same ones and if they're not good, we can dislike them together." _

He just had to laugh. Her way of thinking was quite entertaining. _"Which ones did you buy, Liv?"_

_"Chicken & Bacon,"_ she said in a casual tone while looking out of the window. He couldn't see her face.

He stopped at a red light, so he had a spare second to lightly touch her shoulder. They were only talking about sandwiches, but at the same time, they were not. The deeper sense of their conversation was about trust, as always. It always was about trust, whether he trusted her enough to believe that the subs weren't full of poison. _"Those are good, Olivia. It's just food."_

She shivered at the feeling of his fingers brushing against her shoulder. She turned away from the window and flashed a smile at him. _"I know. I'm fine."_

His apartment wasn't far away from the Subway. As they got out of the car, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and remotely turned off one of the alarms he had set up after he moved in. There weren't many people he trusted enough to bring them to his home. He led Olivia inside and up the stairs. He unlocked the door and before stepping in, he asked her to stay still for a moment. He also had a manual alarm to turn off. There was never enough security for an Enigma employee. After it was safe for her to come in, he closed the door behind the two of them and walked her to the kitchen.

His apartment was rather small, only one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen combined with a dining room and a living room and then there was a storage closet and a balcony. That was it. But the apartment was modern and nicely furnished. It was all in light colors, mostly white and gray, and the wooden parts of the furniture were birch wood. Some pictures of nature were hanging on the walls, but they were coverd in a layer of dust that told nobody actually cared about them.

While turning on the lights which dimly lit the room up, he saw Olivia place the food bag on the kitchen island. _"Your place is nice. Did you decorate it yourself?"_

_"With a little help from someone. But mostly it's my job,"_ he admitted and sat down on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen island. _"Liv, do you have anything you'd like to bring here? Clothes? Any mementos?"_

She was looking at the ground, avoiding his eyes. _"I have a bag with some stuff in the office, but nothing else.. It's some clothes, my degree, the guns I got from William which I don't currently carry, a few pictures.. But there's nothing else I have."_

_"We'll bring everything here tomorrow. I want you to stay here. I only have one bedroom, but I can sleep on the couch. One way or another, I'm not leaving you on the streets. That is not happening, Livvie."_ He left no room for arguements, though he saw she clearly wanted to say something and deny his help. But he couldn't let her. Before she could object, he handed her a sandwich. _"Eat. You must be hungry."_

He walked away from the kitchen and sat down on the couch. He took a couple of bites of his sandwich before he gestured towards the spot next to him. _"Liv?"_ He could see she was still keeping distance. She didn't trust him, not yet. On the other hand, he already trusted her completely. He couldn't explain why, he just did. There wasn't any reason for him to trust her, but he didn't need one. Olivia was magnetic. Easy to love. She didn't seem like a person who'd betray him at all. _"Come sit down, please."_ The _please_ at the end was necessary. He didn't want her to feel like he was in charge of her because she was staying at his place. He knew he couldn't possibly imagine what was going on in her head, she looked completely taken aback by his actions.

Seconds later, she was sitting next to him, biting her sandwich. She wasn't looking at him.

He noticed and stopped eating for a moment. _"You don't have to be afraid of me. You know what? I think I know what to do. I'll give you a weapon."_ He saw the look on her face and quickly explained himself. _"Not a physical weapon. Something you can hurt me back with if I ever betray you or mistreat you."_

Olivia stopped eating too. _"How do I know it's real? The possibility of hurting you with the thing?"_

_"You don't,"_ he shrugged. Suddenly, he realized every relationship or a way of communication in life was based on trust. If you don't believe the other person, everything they say is, automatically, a lie. He took a deep breath and, knowing he was putting something very powerful in the hands of a woman he barely knew, said what he wanted her to know. _"I have a sister. She's younger than me. Her name is Isabella Hannah Grant Rayton and she lives right here in DC. She's a political activist. She has two kids, Phillip and Andrew. I know it's not appreciated when an Enigma agent is in touch with his family, yet I'm still in touch with her."_ It felt like he got the weight of the world off his shoulders. _"She doesn't know what do I do for a living, but I think she knows something's a little off. Anyway, that's it. You know. One word to the command and both Izzie and me go down. You feel better now?"_

She looked tense for a minute, but then he saw her relax. He was sure she knew he told her something powerful. For ordinary poeple, having a sibling wasn't a big deal. But there was nothing ordinary about Olivia and Fitz. He had to smile. She didn't give in until she had something at her hands that'd protect her if necessary. There were no doubts about her intelligence.

They finished their subs while small talking and then Fitz got up and walked to the kitchen. _"Do you drink?"_

Olivia nodded from the couch. _"Yeah. I like red wine. I had a roommate all through college and law school, Abby, and she always used to bring bottles from her visits home. I once went with her and I found out her father owns a wine bar."_

Fitz smiled and poured each of them a glass. He took the bottle with him to the living room, set it down on the table and handed Olivia her glass. _"Here you go."_ They clinked their glasses and took a sip. He smiled again at the sight of Olivia shutting her eyes closed at the sensation of tasting a good bottle of wine. He felt privileged to be able to look at her.

_"What kind of music do you listen to?"_ he asked her. Sitting on a couch in silence wasn't his thing.

_"Why don't you pick something?"_ she suggested and took a sip of the wine.

Fitz looked at her and was convinced that if he'd kiss her in the moment, the wine and her lips would create the most delicious taste he'd ever be able to experience. He did his best to get his mind back to the moment. _"Okay."_ He set his glass down on the table and took his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his saved playlists and a moment later, the speakers in the apartment were playing the tunes of _The Most Popular Instrumental Movie Soundtracks_.

_"Great choice,"_ Olivia said and gave him a wine stained smile.

He shifted a few inches closer to her, unable to tell whether he was craving warmth or her presence. _"Thank you."_

The space between them was barely five inches, but she didn't flinch at all. She finished her glass and looked at Fitz. _"I'll have another one."_

The glasses were quite big, so he was surprised by the speed of her drinking. He expected her to be the type of woman who has half a glass and is feeling tipsy, but he was mistaken. To not to seem so behind, he quickly fiished his glass too and took hold of the bottle. He poured them another glass and they clinked again. Then he leaned against the back of the couch and gazed at his company. After they downed a bottle of wine together, her curves were beginning to seem kind of blurry. He noticed she was telling him something and focused on her voice.

_"Thank you for having me,"_ she said and took a sip. She brushed a stray strand of her curls out of her face, but it quickly resumed it's previous place. She fished a rubber band out of her pocked and tied her curly hair in a messy bun. _"Really."_

He had to keep himself from saying it was his pleasure. He just smiled into his wine glass and swallowed the liquid once more. Looking back, he didn't think his intentions were pure when he offered her help. Of course he didn't want her to stay on the streets, but there was something so special about this woman, that he was questioning whether his attraction to her clouded his judgement. Altough he had to admit he didn't regret a single thing. He loved her company. _"Am I holding you back from having some rest? Do you want to go to sleep? I can go and set up the bedroom for you."_

She shook her head. He noticed there was very little left of her wine. He glanced at the clock and noticed that nearly an hour passed from the moment they started their first glass. _"No, I'm quite enjoying this. This is the first time in so long that I'm feeling.. Comfortable."_

His eyes lit up at her words. She was comfortable while with him. Just as he was comfortable while with her. It's been a long time since he was in this close presence of a woman, and any of the women he's ever been with weren't nearly as beautiful as Olivia. She came into his life completely unexpected. He's already lost hope of finding someone he'd be able to spend his life with, but then she showed up in the office, with those sad eyes clouded by her brilliant mind and he just fell for her. He was denying the feelings he's been feeling from the moment he first laid his eyes on her, but now he decided to stop pretending.

When they had three and a half of a bottle in them, Fitz came up with an idea. With his phone in his hand, he asked Olivia, _"You like dancing? Let's dance."_

Olivia drunkenly giggled. _"Dance? Why should we dance?"_

He stood up, left his glass on the coffee table, took Olivia's hand and pulled her up on her feet. He was still holding her hand while scrolling through his songs. _"'Cause I want to dance with you."_ He put a track on, but it took a while for it to load and in the meantime, he said, _"I want to dance with you because you're beautiful."_

_"I want to dance with you because-"_ The song cut Olivia off midsentence. It was 50 Ways To Say Goodbye from Train. Fitz's choice in music was affected by his state, but his enthusiasm clearly wasn't.

He put his phone back to his jeans' pocket and took both Olivia's hands in his.

_My heart is paralyzed_

_My head was oversized_

_I'll take the high road like I should_

_You said it's meant to be_

_That it's not you, it's me_

_You're leaving now for my own good_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

He was spinning her around, her hands still in his. She was laughing out loud, throwing her head back in amusement. Fitz knew she was laughing at him, whether it was his dancing or his singing that made her laugh. But he felt happy, because he was with her. It was impossible for him to comprehend how easily this woman completely consumed him. It wasn't her hazel eyes, messy curls, soft lips or shining smile. It wasn't the way she talked or walked. It wasn't anything that was visible to the naked eye. After a moment of analyzing every possibility, his drunk, weak brain came to the conclusion it was just the way she was. It was her.

When the chorus came, Olivia looked him the eyes and started singing, exactly at the same time he did.

_She went down in an airplane_

_Fried getting suntanned_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She met a shark under water_

_Fell and no one caught her_

_I returned everything I ever bought her_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

When they finished singing the song, Fitz's throat felt sore from singing so loud. Olivia was still laughing and let go of his hands to take a sip of the rest of the wine.

He was staring at her while she was fixing her hair and wiping tears of laughter out of the corners of her shining eyes. She walked to him with the glass in her hand and offered it to him. _"I think I've had enough.. This is all that's left.. Wanna finish it?"_

He took the glass from her and drank the rest of the wine. He got rid of the glass and rejoined Olivia with his phone in his hand, offering her his Spotify account to choose a song.

She took his phone from him and he watched her struggle with the tiny keyboard. He was well aware they both had one too many glasses of wine, but she finally succeeded and gave him the phone back. He stuck it in the pocket and was surprised that Olivia voluntarily took his hands. He recognized the song she chose, Goodnight Goodnight from Maroon 5.

They sang their lungs out once again. He found himself wondering how this evening would turn out if he didn't offer her the wine. Definitely not like this.

But then the song ended and Olivia's head fell on his shoulder and every though left his head at once. He could tell she was still smiling, but struggling to stay awake. The day has worn her out, but she was still too shy to admit it.

With her body merely inches away from his, he found the strength in him to search for one last song, which he wanted to be something soft and slow. To calm them down. His thoughs were still clouded by all the alcohol, but he managed to find the song he was looking for.

He wasn't going to sing this one, so he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, drunk enough to not to worry about being inappropriate.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence._

They both were drunk out of their minds and Fitz suddenly realized they drank more than he originally thought. Olivia's face was pressed against his chest and he was resting his chin on top of her head. She was wearing high heels when they came to the apartment, but she had kicked them off long ago. He found her actual height cute. His mind kept suggesting him she was adorably tiny.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone,_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence._

He was holding her tight, wondering if she even realized where she was and with whom she was. He didn't want to take advantage of her in any way. They were slow dancing around the living room and he was trying to stay concious enough to not step on her feet. Her arms were wrapped around his chest so tight he couldn't take a deep breath, but she didn't let go. Frankly, he didn't want her to.

His hands were resting on her lower back and he was fighting the urge to let them slide just a little lower. But she was a lady and he was a gentleman, if that's possible to say about two drunks holding each other tight while dancing to The Sound of Silence.

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence._

Olivia was humming the words of the song against his chest and he was gently caressing her back. He was wondering what kind of family background she had. His mind was wandering across the places he kept his thoughts from when sober. Was he allowed to love her? Would she let him love her? Worship her for the rest of their lives?

_"Fools," said I, "You do not know –_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you._

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed in the wells of silence_

He didn't deserve her. He did so much wrong in his miserable life. He wasn't worth her. She was an angel while he was just a poor mortal. _"Are you even aware of what you're doing to me?"_ he whispered in her hair, unsure whether she heard him or not. It didn't matter anyway. He needed to get those words out of his mouth. They are not gonna remember any of this anyway.

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made._

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said, The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls_

_And whispered in the sound of silence._

The song ended and silence filled the room. Neither of them moved or made a sound. They stood in the same place, embracing each other. They both craved closure.

Fitz gripped her tightly and lifted her small frame off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist without looking at him. Her face was nestled in the crook of his neck. She didn't bother to fix her tank top, which slid up her abdomen and was curled under her breasts.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Her eyes were closed, he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. It was two in the morning. He draped the blanket over her and turned around to leave the room and let her sleep.

Her low voice caught him off guard, _"Sleep with me?"_

The words were just a fragment of a real sentence, but they made his heart skip a few beats, just because they came out of her mouth.


	3. The Morning After

_A/N: Thank you all for reading this story.I hope you're enjoying it:) Please leave a review, thank you._

* * *

><p><em>chapter three - <span>The Morning After<span>_

It took her eyes a while to adjust to the darkness surrounding her, but when she fully woke up, she didn't recognize the place she was at. She tried to sit up, but a headache kicked in immediately, forcing her back down. She vaguely remembered anything from the evening.

After a moment of gathering strength, she stood up and had to do her best to not to fall back down. She looked around the room once again to find a way out of it. It looked like she was alone.

The sliding door near her was open, so she walked through into something that was definitely a living room after a busy night. There was a mess consisting of spilled wine, crushed potato chips and for a brief moment, the moonlight reflected off a broken wine glass shred. There was no doubt she took a great part in making this mess. Her eyes scanned the room to notice a person sleeping on a rather small couch on her left.

_"Fitz…"_ she breathed out and a flash of the past evening raced through her mind. Music, wine and a lot of singing and dancing. And mostly, there was Fitz. He was in every picture she could see clear, whether it was him singing a chorus of a song with her or the two of them slow dancing to a song she didn't remember. Another fragment came to the light, this one consisted of images of him picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. She held her breath as she remembered what she asked him to do. He was still a gentleman while drunk, because all he did was kiss her forehead and then he walked away.

But she had no intention of walking away. Her sleepy look was glued on his silhouette covered with a thin blanket. She unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them away before she walked closer to the couch and lightly tapped his shoulder. His back was turned to her, but merely a second after she touched him, he turned around and was instantly bright awake. Olivia smiled at him though there was just a small chance he could see it in the dark. _"Hi."_

_"Hi,"_ he said. Olivia was surprised by how the moment just felt so incredibly right. Like she was supposed to be just here and nowhere else. Without saying anything else, Fitz shifted as far to the back of the narrow couch as he could to make more room for her. He held the blanket up as a sign for her to lie down.

She did just that and he covered them both with the blanket. As soon as she was next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered softly, _"So you don't fall off the couch."_ She could sense he was being careful when it came to her. He didn't want to scare her or do anything wrong.

Olivia laid her head down on his arm, using it as a pillow. While trying to find a comfortable position, she kissed the inner part of his upper arm. It didn't take long until she felt him plant a kiss on her temple, but that was it. Before she fell asleep, she felt his grip around her tighten as if it wasn't just about her not falling off the couch anymore. Deep down, she knew it wasn't. Their legs entangled and she put her hand on top of his on her stomach. She felt safe while in his embrace.

She slept all through the night and woke up to broad daylight. They were still in the same position as when they fell asleep. Olivia slowly eased herself awake and sat up on the couch, careful not to trigger the headache that was waiting to start its work on her. She turned around and briefly glanced at Fitz. He was still asleep. He surely wasn't a morning person. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, looking around for her phone. She found it on the coffee table, covered with a layer of dirt from the last night. She checked the time – half past eight – and walked away from the living room closer to the door out of the apartment. She wanted to make a call. And she also didn't want to think about how her relationship with Fitz was suddenly different. Without thinking about it any further, she dialed a number of one of her colleagues. She picked up in no time.

_"Maria?"_ Kaylee asked instead of any words of greeting. _"Did something happen? Need a backup?"_

_"No, thanks."_ Olivia's voice was quiet, she didn't want to wake up Fitz. _"I'm calling to ask about current situation in there. Do you need me today?"_

_"There's no need to kill or hide someone today, so no, you can stay wherever you are. Keep your phone on though, you never know."_ Kaylee hung up right away. Olivia didn't expect her to chitchat with her, she had loads of stuff to do. Kaylee was one of the people in her team who had a person to keep track of, so she was always busy lately. It was hard to get a hold of her.

A feeling of relief washed over Olivia. She didn't have to go to the Maryland Ave office today, or anywhere Enigma-related, for that matter.

She walked back to the living room and tossed her phone back on the coffee table. She was unsure what to do next for a moment, but then she just lay back down on the couch and curled up next to Fitz. Warmth was radiating off of him and it felt comforting just to have someone there next to her, after such a long time of being alone. But in the back of her mind, Olivia was afraid what will happen when he wakes up. Will he want her to stay? She knew too much about him. She knew about his sister… She was potentially dangerous. She tried not to think about it. She tried not to think at all. Her back was pressed against Fitz's chest and she could feel his even breathing. He wasn't snoring or sleep talking, but she noticed that he, every now and then, hummed a melody while asleep. Not any song she knew though. Otherwise, she'd probably be tempted to hum along.

She knew he was awake when he kissed the base of her neck. She felt his body move and he embraced her tightly again. She let out a deep breath of relief and smiled. _"Hi."_

_"Hi."_ The whole situation reminded her of their night adventure. He told her he didn't want her to fall off the couch, and he made sure of that. That simple act alone made her trust in him raise a big deal.

Olivia tried to sit up to look at him, but he wouldn't let her. He held her tight and made it impossible for her to wiggle out of his arms. Desperate to look at him, Olivia made a great effort to turn around on the couch to look him in the eyes. He still looked a bit sleepy, but there was a light in his eyes shining bright.

Neither of them talked for a good while. They just stared at each other. There was zero space between their bodies, Fitz was holding her close to him. His arms were wrapped around the small of her back. After minutes of just staring, Olivia built up the courage to speak first. She wasn't sure what to say. _"What are we?"_ she finally asked. _"Friends?"_

She felt him gently caress her back. That alone answered the question, but he still had something to say. _"We're not friends. This is not friendly."_ Ouch. Her heart sank a little bit. So she was just a one night stand, a temporary comfort. _"This is more than that, Liv. Don't you feel it? Don't you know it, without me telling you?"_

Olivia was astonished by what he said and forcefully sat up on the couch. He sat up as well and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _"What's wrong, Olivia?"_

She jerked away from him and stood up, walking a couple of steps away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him. _"I was abandoned when I was fifteen. My father killed himself and my mother disappeared. I also have a brother, but he moved to Europe when I was still in high school. He never gave a crap about me... I never had any real friends, except for Abby. I have a huge loan on my name to pay and no money. I can't… I don't… I don't have the energy for _something more than friends_. I simply can't! I'm empty, Fitz. Don't you see?! You won't find anything _more_ in me, no matter how hard you try! There's nothing to be found!"_ Every word she said stunk of loneliness and abandonment issues.

Fitz got up from the couch and walked closer to her to try and comfort her, but she took a step back. _"Don't!"_ she cried out and turned around to slam the bathroom door behind her. She couldn't find a key to the lock, so she just let the door alone and sat down in the corner of the room behind the sink.

She didn't cry. She just sat there with an empty look on her face. She was staring at the baby-blue bathroom tiles, thinking about who helped Fitz decorate his place. It was probably his sister. If only her brother cared about her in the way Fitz cared about Isabella.

He gave her fifteen minutes before he came in. She looked at him in a way that pleaded for saving. She was broken and desperately needed to be put back together. Any maybe he was the right person to help her with that.

He offered her a hand to help her back on her feet without saying a word. She took it and expected him to let go, but he kept her hand in his and dragged her through the apartment to the bedroom. There he let her go and opened the closet in his bedroom. He dug through his clothes for a while until he tossed her a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. _"Put this on. You need some clean clothes."_

Fitz politely turned around so she could change, even though they spent half the night pressed against each other and she was walking around the apartment in just panties and tank top from the moment they woke up.

Olivia pulled her tank top off and put on Fitz's t-shirt. It was quite big, but that was to be expected. Then she slipped into the sweatpants and tied them as tight as she could.

While she was changing, Fitz said, _"We'll go to Maryland Ave to pick up your things today and then we'll drop by at the mall to buy you some clothes. I think you need a whole lot of it. I don't exactly fancy shopping, but I imagine browsing through the underwear section with you could be kind of fun."_

She was dressed, so she touched his shoulder in a sign for him to turn around. _"I don't have any money."_

He shrugged. _"I do. I'll pay for it."_ He grinned. _"As long as you pick something… Something that we'll both enjoy."_

Olivia had to laugh. He certainly wasn't holding back in any way. It was clear he liked her, maybe too much. She still had to figure out what her feelings towards him were, but it was only a matter of time. She knew they were there, they just had to fight their way past through all her emotional issues. _"At least try to pretend you'd rather dress me than undress me."_ She put her hand gently on his chest. _"But really… Just wait. Please… Just a little longer."_ She stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. _"Then you can buy me all the slutty underwear you want."_

He smiled when her sparkling look met his. She looked happy. _"I can't wait, Livvie."_

_"I can't pay you back, Fitz. How am I ever gonna pay you back?"_ In Enigma, a person was getting a salary after passing their test. It was their first big assignment and if they didn't screw up, they started getting paid. Olivia was still waiting for her test, so she was still broke.

He put his hand on her waist, caressing her through his t-shirt. _"It's fine, Livvie. You don't have to pay me back. Can I just ask you one thing?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Never leave. I need you."_


	4. The First Time

_A/N: I hope you'll like this chapter. Thank you for reading._

* * *

><p><em>"That's Abby. And this is Harrison."<em> Olivia was pointing at people in the picture she was holding. _"She was my roommate and he was in one of our classes. We used to hang out a lot before he got accepted to a law firm for an internship. Then we stopped seeing each other. And after we took and passed the bar, Abby got a steady job, moved to California and I never saw her again."_ She passed the picture to Fitz and took another one out of the tiny box on her lap. _"And this is me, Abby, Harrison, and Stephen. He was Harrison's best friend and we used to date for a couple of months,"_ Olivia admitted, sounding almost ashamed of her past relationship. _"I know I could find them in no time if I wanted to, but… They all have a life now and they don't need me back."_

She's been showing him pictures for almost an hour. It was seven pm, they already did the shopping and picked up her things at Maryland Ave, and now they were just having a glass of wine and looking through the photos. Fitz liked how Olivia talked about her friends. She looked happy on the pictures. Way happier than the first time he saw her. When William brought her to the office, she looked petrified and lost. A hint of those feelings still lingered in her eyes, but in those pictures? She was glowing. _"Maybe you should try and at least call them. You look like good friends."_

She nodded but didn't look at him. _"Maybe I will, one day."_ She took another one in her hands and smiled. _"This is me and Abby at a Halloween party two years ago. I was never good at costumes, so don't laugh."_

_"That's a great costume, Liv! You'd make a perfect Darth Vader."_ He couldn't understand how she could underestimate herself so much.

_"Thank you,"_ Olivia said and put all the pictures back in the box. _"Now you know something about me, too."_

He leaned against the back of the couch and put one hand on Olivia's knee. He felt like he was testing the limits, but at the same time he knew for sure she won't pull away. When he was really lucky, he caught her looking at him and in those cases, he could see the sparks in her eyes. They were there. She was just holding them back. _"I want to know everything."_

She took a sip from her wine. Then, she leaned back and rested her body against Fitz's. He wrapped his arm around her. _"There's not much to know. I'm not that interesting."_

_"Everything about you is interesting, Livvie…"_ He let his words fade away to silence. He had nothing else to say. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to know everything. Even though he couldn't yet embrace the thought to its fullest, Olivia was the best thing that happened to him in a long time.

_"You know almost everything there is to know,"_ she assured him. He could sense that she didn't want to talk about herself.

_"Not everything. I have no idea who's your favorite singer, what's your favorite food or what's your favorite book."_ Those were simple things. Little tidbits of information, but he still wanted to know. There wasn't a thing she could tell him and he didn't want to know.

She shifted herself a bit in his embrace and set her glass down on the table. _"I don't have favorite singers, just favorite songs. My favorite food is popcorn and I can't possibly pick a favorite book. But if you could give me some time, I think I could bring you a list of all the books I like in a week."_

Fitz laughed and his grip on her slightly tightened. Subconsciously, he never wanted her to leave his side. She was perfect, in every single way. _"Do you want me to give you a ride to the mall so we can stock up on popcorn?"_

_"That can wait until tomorrow,"_ she stated and looked him in the eyes. After spending the whole day with Olivia, he still wanted more of her. There wasn't something like too much of Olivia.

_"Did that Stephen guy ever tell you how beautiful you are?"_ It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He knew it was irrational to think she never had a boyfriend. She was beautiful, charming and easy to love. Of course there was someone before him.

Maybe it was the hint of jealousy in his voice that made her grin. _"He did. Quite frequently, actually. It got annoying after some time."_

_"Then I should treat my share wisely."_ This conversation was just a simple game of playing cat and mouse. It was a match, a way to kill time before one of them gives in.

Before he could thoroughly comprehend what was happening, she kissed him on the lips. Just softly, gently. Their lips barely touched, but after she pulled away and grinned, he was left with no air in his lungs. He was staring at her, unable to figure out what to do next. There was a woman next to him who took his breath away. After few seconds of silence filled with anticipation, he pulled her on his lap and their lips crashed in a deep kiss. _"You are magical,"_ he breathed out before he moved his mouth to her neck.

Her nails dug into his back as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He spread her out on the bed and just looked at her for a brief second. He noticed he left a couple of marks with his mouth on her neck.

He took his T-shirt off before he took of her own. The T-shirt she was wearing was originally his, but he knew he won't be allowed to wear it again the moment he gave it to her. When he pulled the T-shirt over her head, the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra completely clouded his mind. He noticed it during the day, countless times to be honest, but having her breasts right there in front of him was something overwhelming.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once more. He broke the kiss a moment after to start spraying her torso with kisses. He started at her collarbone and slowly worked his way down. He took each of her nipples in his mouth and circled it with his tongue. Olivia's moans were like music to his ears.

Fitz couldn't get his hands off her skin. The pressure building up between his legs was becoming stronger with every moan that escaped her lips. Finally, he got to the hem of her sweatpants. Originally his, just as the T-shirt. He pulled them down, along with her panties, and tossed them aside.

Olivia put her hand on the back of his neck and drew him closer for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close to her.

After he, without any warning, sunk two fingers deep inside her, her whole body started shaking. She began sucking on his lower lip even harder and moved her hands to his waist to rid him of his pants.

He kicked off the remains of his clothes and, painfully slowly, licked his way down to Olivia's center. She gasped in arousal as he penetrated her with his tongue. It felt like a French kiss. She clung onto the bedsheets as he continued tongue-fucking her.

Just before she was about to fall over the edge, he pulled his tongue out and covered her body with his once again. He could still feel her salty taste in his mouth.

They didn't kiss. Instead, they cupped each other's face in their hands to appreciate the moment.

Fitz smiled at her. The smile consisted of pure joy. _"You have no idea…"_

She was beaming. _"I do."_ Nothing in particular was said, still they knew what the other one wanted to say.

He was certain he will never forget that moment. The first time he made love to Olivia. After as much as a day spent together, he knew he found whom he was looking for his entire life.

He positioned his cock at her entrance and, nibbling the base of her neck, forcefully entered her.

_"Fitzgerald,"_ she moaned, pronouncing every single letter carefully, as if her tongue was made of glass.

In that moment, there wasn't anyone else in the entire world. There wasn't Enigma, there weren't any debts, any problems, nothing. Just the two of them. That moment belonged to them alone.

With every thrust, every kiss, every word whispered he felt more and more connected to her. Not only in the physical way. It felt like they were connected on a completely different level.

He couldn't find the right words to describe her with. She was unlike any other woman he's ever met. She was magical, divine. She had this energy that suffocated him completely. The way he loved her was consuming. He had to admit to himself he loved her. He was in love with her, one hundred percent. He belonged to her and her only, regardless of whether she belonged to him. He had no idea how she felt and that scared him. But he was hers, for the rest of their lives.

He devoted all of his attention to her, to make her come first. He kissed her neck, nibbled her earlobe and his fingers did their magic on her clit. He could feel her wetness surrounding his throbbing cock and when her walls tightened around him as she came, it was his undoing.

He emptied himself inside her and collapsed on the bed next to her sweaty body. He immediately pulled her into his embrace, refusing to let her go for even a moment. She was too precious, too special to be left alone.

She cuddled up to his chest and his arms instantly swallowed her tiny frame. He held her tightly and kept caressing her back. She was planting soft kisses on his chest.

_"Don't worry about pregnancy… It's taken care of,"_ she whispered, interrupting the moment.

_"I wasn't going to ask,"_ Fitz admitted. He trusted her in a way he's never trusted anyone else. As long as he was with her, he was always going to be okay. _"I love you."_

They say the first time you hear those three words is special in some way. But it's not about those words. It's about the person saying them. Some people mean them, some don't and some put everything they have in them. That's what Fitz did. He needed Olivia to understand. He needed her to know his life without her was misery and he never wanted to be without her again. So when she finally spoke up, her words put the puzzle pieces that were his world together. _"I love you more."_

He kissed the top of her head. _"More?"_

_"Life is a competition. I have to win,"_ Olivia whispered with a hint of laughter in her still shaking voice. _"I'm going to have a shower. I'll be right back."_

She started getting up from the bed, but he grabbed her hand. _"I'll go with you."_

Olivia shook her hand in amusement, but let him hold her hand and lead her to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her under the stream of hot water.

He kept holding her up and kissed her.

_"Fitz,"_ she pulled away from him and took his face in her hands. She smiled. _"Hi."_

He laughed again. It was unbelievable how easily she could make him laugh. _"Hi."_ Then he shut her up with his lips again before slowly letting her back down on her feet.

Then he took a shower gel and squeezed a little of it in his hand. Olivia was hugging him, so she squealed in surprise when he started lathering the cool gel on her ass. She didn't let go of him while he was applying the gel on her back. After he was done with her backside, he turned her around and pressed her back against him. He squeezed some more shower gel into his palm and began at her breasts. He was planting soft kisses on her shoulder and kept massaging her chest, lubricated with the gel. After he covered her abdomen, he rinsed the gel off his hands and reached down to her crotch.

He ran his fingers through her dewy folds and even slipped a finger inside her to wash off the mixture of their liquids. To make sure she was completely clean, he turned her body around one more time and knelt in front of her. He gently spread her legs more open and gave her one deliberate lick. He was holding her tightly by the waist, otherwise her legs would've failed her. She gripped his shoulders and let out a deep moan at the sensation.

But that was it. Purely to keep her in anticipation, he stood up again after that one lick and muffled her protest with his lips.

Her hands grabbed his ass in the same manner he was gripping hers as they kissed. Fitz found it hard to imagine he won't be able to kiss her every second of every day. He lifted her off the ground and after she arranged his shaft at her pussy, carefully lowered her down on his dick.

He filled her to the hilt. He gave her a moment to fully adjust to him and started raising her up and down. She was small and not heavy at all, it wasn't hard for him to hold her up. She was moaning in his ear, encouraging his pace.

She made him lose control when she whispered in his ear, _"I fucking love you."_

After he came, he slid her off his cock and on her feet. Just like before, he knelt in front of her and this time didn't settle just for one lick. He grabbed her ass to keep her in place and his mouth found her clit.

He sucked on her, exploring her folds with his tongue. He heard her begging him to stop, her voice somewhat high-pitched, which only made his impact on her harder. After he was done with her, he stood up without letting her out of his safe embrace for a moment. He was sure she wouldn't be able to stand on her own. She collapsed in his arms and he gently moved her under the stream of hot water and washed her again, this time quickly and effectively.

After he carried her out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and started drying her off. When he was taking care of her legs, she ran her fingers through his hair.

He looked up at her and saw her tired smile. But she was glowing. He planted a kiss on her thigh. _"You're magical, Livvie."_

_"You're unbelievable,"_ Olivia remarked and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

_"Better than Stephen?"_ He asked after he stood up and looked her in the eyes. He couldn't resist the jealousy. Olivia was his love now, he felt strong urge to get rid of every memory of any past boyfriend she had.

She embraced him firmly and felt his heart beat. _"Better than anyone."_

They didn't bother with getting dressed, they moved to the bedroom naked and slipped under the covers.

Olivia was laying on her side and Fitz spooned behind her. He occasionally planted a kiss on her shoulder. _"Goodnight, baby."_

She pushed her body more into his. _"Goodnight."_

He knew she was tired and needed rest, so he didn't say anything more. He just kissed her shoulder one more time and then, inhaling her overwhelming scent, closed his eyes too.


	5. She's In

_A/N: Thank you for reading this story, I hope you will enjoy this chapter:) Please leave a review if you can:)_

* * *

><p>They were the only people in the office. It was rarely ever this empty, but everyone had their own stuff to do, people to watch, people to kill.<p>

It's been a week since they made love for the first time. Their lives were more entangled together with each new day. He fell for her all over again countless times over the week. Her charm was in the way she arranged breakfast on the table, how she sang in the shower and what movies she picked for them to watch.

And she would be lying if she said she didn't see galaxies in his eyes. Every damn thing she ever was was in the ocean blue of his eyes, her love for him grew stronger with every meaningless kiss on the cheek. The reality was hard to embrace. She was happy.

Even though their relationship wasn't anything that was necessary to hide, it was for the best that they kept a respectable distance while at work. They were now each other's weakness, and that was powerful information some people wouldn't hesitate a second to use against them.

Olivia was sitting next to him at the huge table in the Maryland Ave office's conference room. They got some paperwork from William to go through, the whole team was still busy with the allegations regarding the VP's wife. Its short public lifespan of one news cycle was already over, but that didn't mean their work was over. The reason behind all of this was rather petty. The VP's wife, Mrs. Nichols, got her hands too deep into foreign policy and it was to be expected that terrorists don't like it when someone does extensive research about them. So they pulled her in and made it look like she worked with them.

The person behind all of this, Henry Ferguson, was being tracked by their co-worker, Emmy. She was on his detail 24/7, instructed do watch him, record him, never lose him, but she couldn't kill him. Watch was all she could do.

Fitz was talking to her, but she couldn't bring herself to pay attention. Her mind was preoccupied with everything but domestic terrorism. What snapped her back to reality was when the door flew open and their boss entered. _"There's no one else here? Nevermind. You two will have to do…" _William constantly looked done with everyone's shit. He scanned the room again and then his look landed back on the two of them. _"Terminate Ferguson. Today, right now, asap."_

They didn't get a second to say anything. It was an order, and they had to obey orders. _"Maria. This is your big break. You better not screw up,"_ he added before he, without any further ado, walked out of the room again.

The documents were left abandoned as Olivia and Fitz got on their feet and made their way to the door. There was nothing to talk about, the instructions were clear. The whole case was about to end. There was never enough evidence to legally charge and prosecute Ferguson's group, but Enigma didn't need evidence. All Olivia and Fitz needed was an order. A word, and they were authorized to do their job. In some twisted way, they were protecting the country.

He held the door to the storage room open for her. They needed a sniper rifle with a silencer. The last information about Ferguson was a day old and it told that he kept travelling between two locations approximately every five hours, which created a perfect opportunity for them to get him without any big fuss before he gets in a car. All they needed was a direct location and a perfect time window to put a bullet in his head.

_"__Do you know anything about where he is?" _Fitz asked Olivia while looking for the right gun.

She was standing a step behind him, pulling her hair into a bun. _"No, but Emmy's on him 24/7. There's no way to get directly to his whereabouts, he's not stupid enough to have a tracking device implanted after all, but she will know where he is. She's never lost him so far."_

_"__Then could you give her a call? Ask for an exact address and whether she has a clue on how long he'll stay there."_

Olivia fished her phone out of her jeans' pocket and dialed Emmy's number. She skipped small talk and asked her right away. Emmy told her the address and Olivia tried her best to not to forget it. After she hung up, she put the address into her phone's GPS. _"I got it. We have ninety minutes to get there and get ready, and then he comes out. She said he gets in a car in an empty back alley behind the building, and there's a good spot on a building across the alley. She assumed we could get him from there."_

He was done with preparing the gun. He handed the suitcase with it to her and took her phone. _"Good. Let's go then."_

Half an hour later, they were parking in front of the building Emmy recommended as a good shooting spot. It wasn't difficult to get in and on the rooftop. They were in one of the worse parts of the city, and locks were pretty useless there anyway. No one bothered enough to lock the front door.

On the roof, Fitz set up the gun for her and found a solid hiding spot behind a vent.

While he was putting the rifle together, Olivia sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. _"It's a nice day. Almost too nice. I mean, would you want to die on a day like this?"_

_"__What?" _Fitz was paying very little attention, but the tone of his voice hinted that he was confused. _"Are you feeling sorry for Ferguson, Liv?"_

_"__I'm not. I'm just saying that if it was me who was about to be shot in the head-"_

_"__No one is ever gonna shoot you. Not on my watch, understood?_" He was finished with the gun and handed it to her. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the vent. _"Come on, sit down. We have time."_

She smiled softly and, with the gun in her hands, sat down next to him. Her body relaxed and she let him embrace her with one hand. _"We have a little bit over forty minutes left."_

Fitz looked her in the eyes, dead serious. _"Olivia, we're not having sex here."_

She burst out laughing and immediately covered her mouth with her hand to shut herself up. _"You're impossible, you know that, right?" _she said after she stopped laughing. They've been together for a week, but it felt like they knew each other for a lifetime. He always knew exactly what to say to light her up, and she loved him even more for that. After so many awful years she spent almost completely alone, it felt heavenly to have someone to love. Someone to share your daily worries with.

He dipped his head down to kiss her. _"I know." _He mumbled against her lips.

They didn't need to keep their relationship secret while in public. If William, or anyone else from the whole B613, was looking for evidence, they'd find it no matter what. And if there was a reason to look for evidence, nothing would stop the coming storm. So they acted like friends in the office, but in their free time? It didn't matter where they were, he could kiss her anywhere, anytime. They could take walks and have picnics at DC's monuments. They could be a couple.

Though he wasn't her first boyfriend, Fitz was Olivia's first love. Looking back, she never really loved Stephen, or any other guy she's been with before Fitz. He was different, funny, daring, passionate and open-minded. And his protectiveness over her was one of the most impressive things she's ever experienced.

She noticed his devilish grin and pulled away from his lips. _"What? Why are you smiling?"_

His voice was barely above a whisper. _"I could give you a handjob, though." _

She dropped her head on his shoulder and started laughing again. The sound of her laughter was muffled by his body, but it still was the only thing interrupting the silence of the rooftop. _"Fitzgerald! Look around you, look where we are!"_

_"__I see that we still have…_" He took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time before tucking it back in. _"Thirty seven minutes."_

Her look slipped to the sniper rifle she was still holding. _"I have a gun. Keep at bay, or I will shoot you. You're interrupting my professionalism!" _she said, trying to hold back laughter.

He tilted his head slightly to the side. _"You wouldn't. And is professionalism even a word?"_

_"__It is a word, and sure I would,"_ Olivia tried to say that in a convincing tone, but failed.

_"__Then who would keep you warm at night?" _He whispered and shifted a bit so he could nestle his face in the crook of her neck.

She kissed the top of his head. _"Fair point. I guess I'm gonna have to keep you."_

Fitz stayed cuddled up to her without saying a word for half an hour, before it was time for Olivia to get ready. He let her out of his embrace and helped her find a good position to aim at the target.

She squatted behind the vent and Fitz stayed behind her. The only sound in the silence was their breathing.

The minutes counting down before the back door to the alley opened were neverending. When the door finally opened, Olivia fixed her stance and began to aim at the target.

She had approximately eight seconds to shoot him down. But she couldn't get a proper angle. And she couldn't move from her place, because otherwise he'd spot her and shoot her first.

She couldn't spare another second, so she swiftly stood up, stepped out of her hiding and before Ferguson could do a thing, she shot him precisely to the head.

His body collapsed on the ground without any fuss, and Olivia hid back behind the vent. She dropped the gun and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Fitz looking at her. He looked terrified.

_"__What did you do?!"_ He was trying to keep his voice low. _"You almost got yourself killed! Are you crazy? Livvie, never do anything like that again." _He grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly pulled her into his embrace.

She rested her head on his shoulder. _"But I'm in, Fitz. I'm in." _She did it. She passed her test.

It took him couple more seconds to realize. _"You're in. Livvie… Never risk your life for anything like that again. Just don't do it. Okay?"_

She gave in further into the embrace. _"Okay." _During her first month at Enigma, she went through extensive training. She had to endure things she never thought she'll have to do, and it all paid off. She made it, she was in.

Fitz released her out of his embrace and reached for the gun. While Olivia was fixing her hair and clothes, he took the rifle apart and put it back in the suitcase. They had to disappear. They didn't have to worry about the body, Ferguson's group will have it collected within an hour. They were professionals, just like Olivia and Fitz, but in a bit different way.

Five minutes later, they were in the car and Fitz was starting the engine. He took the steering wheel firmly in his hands and stepped on the gas pedal. He drove several blocks away from the building until Olivia decided to speak.

_"__I did it."_

He laughed. His happiness was sparkling out of his eyes. _"You did it, babe._"

_"__Fitz, where are we going?"_ She didn't recognize the road, but it led out of town.

He looked at her and his face lit up with a wide smile. _"I don't know. I have no idea. We're going celebrating, somewhere. We can go anywhere. Where do you want to go?"_

She smiled and turned on the radio. _"Anywhere. Wherever you like it."_

_Hotel California_ came on the radio and Fitz started tapping beats on the steering wheel. _"I have some herbs in the glove box. Lighter's there too."_

Olivia opened the clove box and took out a cigarette pack. It was stuffed with a couple of joints and a lighter. She took one out, put it in her mouth and lit it. She puffed the smoke out, along with all her worries.

Meanwhile, Fitz was singing along to the radio. _"She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends /How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat / Some dance to remember, some dance to forget."_

She passed the joint to him and watched him blow out a circle. She smiled and leaned closer to him to kiss him on the cheek. Before she pulled away, he put the joint back in her mouth and returned to singing.

Olivia made herself comfortable on her seat and propped her legs up on the dashboard. They didn't talk much after that. The car slowly filled with smoke, so Olivia opened the window and let the warm summer air in.

Fitz's singing was catchy, so she didn't hesitate with joining in. _"Mirrors on the ceiling /The pink champagne on ice /And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device" /And in the master's chambers /They gathered for the feast /They stab it with their steely knives /But they just can't kill the beast."_

_"__Yeah!" _Fitz called out and smiled at Olivia.

She smiled back at him without saying anything. She felt happy, calm. All the stress just left her. All the stress from killing a person half an hour ago.

Maybe it was Fitz's presence what made her calm down, maybe it was the weed… Hard to say, but she felt free. What else could she want? She had him, it was summer and they were driving somewhere without any real destination.

Happiness completely took over her and she started laughing.

_Hotel California _ended and _Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) _came on. Then _Babe I'm Gonna Leave You, Sunny, 21 Guns _and so on, until Olivia lost track of how many songs they've sung, how much weed they've smoked and how many miles they've travelled.

What a way to deal with killing a person.


End file.
